


Angeles

by sourpatch_k



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, mentions of Miranda/Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatch_k/pseuds/sourpatch_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my first little drabble I’m gonna post. If you aren’t comfortable with open marriages or rpf then please don’t read. Anyways, I suck at summaries, but this is just a short little one shot about Adam feeling a little insecure on Blake and Miranda’s wedding anniversary. (est. relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles

Their anniversary was always hard. Even though he and Miranda had come to an agreement and even have gotten to a good place again Adam couldn’t help feeling insecure. He couldn’t help the thoughts bombarding him, making sleep next to impossible. What if Blake decides Miranda is enough? What if Miranda doesn’t agree to their arrangement anymore? What if they decide to have kids and Blake quits after season seven? That particular thought made Adam’s heart throb painfully. Although mini-Blakes would be adorable, he wondered what effect that would have on them.. Would they know about him? Would Miranda let Adam spend time with them? Just as Adam was working himself into a frenzy his phone buzzed. ‘Big Country’ the screen read, with a text. Adam nervously slid his thumb along the screen to open the message. At first glance the message was long, Adam sucked in a quick breath. "Oh no.. This was it.. It’s all over.." Adam thought. He debated on whether or not to read it now or allow himself one more night of ignorant bliss. Just then he received another message from Blake.

'Text me back ya jackass’

Adam scrolled up, confused. He began reading what looked to be lyrics.. As he got to the last verse it read

“I could make you satisfied in everything you do

All your secret wishes could right now be coming true

And be forever with my poison arms around you

No one’s gonna fool around with us

No one’s gonna fool around with us

So glad to meet you

Angeles”

A smile pulling at his lips, he quickly typed out 'You’re so sappy.’ And sent it to Blake, settling further into his pillow, and pulling Blake’s pillow closer. His phone went off, once again signaling another message. Adam eagerly swiped his finger across the screen.

'Love you too ya idiot. Now get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow, I’ll see you Sunday morning when you pick me up from the airport.’

'Can’t wait!’ Adam replied.

'Now who’s being sappy?’

'Shuddup, Gnight’ 'Gnight blondie.’

Adam rolled his eyes and chuckled, plugging his phone in and double checking his alarm. Good to go. He laid back down with a smile on his face and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
